mundo_lucha_wrestlingfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Andrade
Ir a la navegaciónIr a la búsqueda Manuel Alfonso Andrade Oropeza (Gómez Palacio, Durango; 3 de noviembre de 1989) es un luchador profesional mexicano actualmente bajo contrato con WWE, para la marca de ￼￼Raw￼￼. Antes trabajo en el territorio de desarrollo NXT bajo el nombre de Andrade "Cien" Almas y posteriormente sólo Andrade. Es mejor conocido por su trabajo en Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) desde 2007 hasta 2015 bajo el nombre de La Sombra '''. Actualmente es el Campeón de los Estados Unidos de la WWE en su primer reinado. A lo largo de su carrera, ha conseguido gran cantidad de logros, ganando en 2007 el Torneo Gran Alternativa junto con Místico y consiguió ser triple campeón, ya que portó el Campeonato Nacional de Tríos Mexicano, el Campeonato Mundial Wélter de NWA y el Campeonato Mundial de Parejas del CMLL al mismo tiempo. También ganó el Campeón mundial de Tríos de la CMLL junto a Máscara Dorada y La Máscara, el Campeonato Histórico Pesos Medios de la NWA, dos veces el Campeonato Mundial Histórico Peso Wélter de NWA, el Campeonato Intercontinental de la IWGP y el Campeonato de NXT. Índice * 1Carrera ** 1.1Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (2007-2015) ** 1.2New Japan Pro Wrestling (2010-2015) ** 1.3WWE (2015-presente) *** 1.3.1NXT Wrestling (2015-2018) *** 1.3.22018 *** 1.3.32019-presente * 2En lucha * 3Campeonatos y logros ** 3.1Luchas de apuestas * 4Referencias Carreraeditar Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (2007-2015)editar Artículo principal: Los Ingobernables (lucha libre) En el año 2007 Sombra firmó con el Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL), y después de mucho entrenamiento con el entrenador jefe del CMLL (El Satánico) debutó como '''La Sombra. La Sombra rápidamente se hizo un sitio en las filas del CMLL. La CMLL confió en La Sombra haciendo pareja con uno de los principales pilares de la empresa; Místico para su Torneo Gran Alternativa anual. La Sombra y Místico vencieron a Heavy Metal y Super Nova en la primera ronda, al Dr. Wagner, Jr. y a Máscara Púrpura en la semi-final y a Último Guerrero y Euforia en las finales ganando así el Torneo Gran Alternativa del año 2007 . El mes siguiente, La Sombra se unió a El Sagrado y Volador, Jr. para derrotar a Mr. Águila, Damián 666 y Halloween, más conocidos como Los Perros del Mal, para ganar el Campeonato Nacional de Tríos. El 27 de noviembre de 2007, La Sombra añadió el Campeonato Mundial Wélter de NWA a su colección al derrotar aHajime Ohara para ganar el título, La Sombra es el poseedor más joven de este título, con tan solo 18 años. A través del año 2008 La Sombra estuvo muy ocupado defendiendo esos títulos exitosamente mientras se establecía como una de las futuras estrellas del CMLL. El 16 de enero de 2009 La Sombra se consagró como tripe campeón al conseguir junto con Volador, Jr. el Campeonato por Parejas del CMLL al derrotar a Averno y Mephisto. La Sombra fue triple campeón solo por dos semanas, ya que el 3 de febrero de 2009 Sangre Azteca, Black Warrior y Dragón Rojo, Jr., más conocidos como Poder Mexica derrotaron a Sombra, Volador y Sagrado para así ganar el Campeonato Nacional de Tríos. El 27 de mayo de 2009 La Sombra perdió el Campeonato Mundial Wélter de NWA contra Mephisto. Sin embargo, su trabajo como equipo junto con Volador, Jr. hizo que fueran nombrados "CMLL Equipo del Año" del 2009 por los fanes del CMLL. A principios de 2010 La Sombra comenzó una rivalidad con El Felino. La rivalidad comenzó el 2 de febrero de 2010 con un combate individual entre El Felino y La Sombra, durante el combate, Puma King, hijo de El Felino, se presentó luciendo un traje y una máscara de El Felino, distrayendo tanto el árbitro como a La Sombra el tiempo suficiente para que El Felino golpeara a Sombra en la entrepierna para así ganar el combate. Los dos volvieron a luchar en un Lighting match (Un combate a una caída, con un límite de 10 minutos) en la edición del 19 de febrero del CMLL Super Viernes. Otra vez Puma King trató de ayudar a su padre, pero esta vez el árbitro descalificó a El Felino por la interferencia. Después del combate principal del show del 21 de febrero entre Místico, La Máscara y Negro Casas contra Volador, Jr., Último Guerrero y Héctor Garza Místico retó a Volador, Jr. a una Lucha de Apuesta, entre los dos por sus respectivas máscaras. Durante el combate, La Sombra ayudó Volador, Jr's mientras que El Felino ayudó a Místico. En la edición del 26 de febrero de CMLL Super Viernes se anunció un combate entre Místico, Volador, Jr., La Sombra y El Felino en donde se enfrentarían en una Lucha de Apuesta de cuatro en el combate principal de la edición del 2010 de Homenaje a Dos Leyendas. La Sombra fue el primero al que vencieron en el combate de Dos Leyendas y El Felino fue el segundo, forzando a los dos a poner su máscara en juego. Después de un largo combate, La Sombra venció a El Felino. Después del combate, El Felino fue desenmascarado, y se anunció que su verdadero nombre era Jorge Luis Casas Ruiz. El 14 de mayo de 2010, La Sombra hizo equipo con Máscara Dorada y La Máscara para vencer a los por entonces Campeones Mundiales de Tríos de la CMLL; Ola Amarilla (Hiroshi Tanahashi, Okumura y Taichi) en un combate sin el título de pro medio, pero que si el equipo de Sombra ganaba tendrían una oportunidad por el títul ola semana siguiente. Una semana después, el trío de Sombra derrotó al trío campeón, los Ola Amarilla convirtiendos así en los Campeones Mundiales de Tríos de la CMLL . El 3 de septiembre de 2010, La Sombra, participó en El Juicio Final, lucha estelar de los festejos del 77 Aniversario del CMLL, en el cual estaban 13 luchadores más: Místico, El Alebrije, Volador Jr., Atlantis, Jushin Lyger, Último Guerrero, Averno, Mephisto, Mr. Niebla, Histeria, Psicosis, Ephesto y Olímpico. Este último terminó al final de la batalla con La Sombra ganando su máscara. En esta lucha con 2 técnicos y 12 rudos, La Sombra pudo levantarse con una máscara más a su cuenta y de gran peso. El 13 de septiembre se enfrentó a Volador Jr. en una lucha de apuestas, derrotándole y ganando su máscara. Pero el 17 de septiembre de 2015 pierde la máscara contra Atlantis y El 19 de noviembre se da el comunicado que la sombra se marcharía a WWE, Dando su último encuentro contra su compañero de los ingobernables Rush. New Japan Pro Wrestling (2010-2015)editar El 8 de mayo de 2010 se anunció que La Sombra había sido seleccionado para participar en el torneo Best of the Super Juniors XVII de la New Japan Pro Wrestling's (NJPW) que tendría lugar entre el 30 de mayo y el 16 de junio de 2010 en Japón.6 El 30 de mayo de 2010, La Sombra luchó su primer combate en el Best of the Super Juniors XVII, derrotando sorpresivamente a Tiger Mask IV, quien ha sido uno principales pesos Junior de la NJPW durante varios años.7 La Sombra también venció en el último día de la competición al icono, Jushin Liger. Sin embargo, sólo ganó seis puntos al derrotar a Tiger Mask IV, Gedo y Liger, que no era suficientes puntos para avanzar a las semifinales.8 En un combate especial durante el torneo, La Sombra y Davey Richards derrotaron a Jushin Liger y Nobuo Yoshihashi.9 En noviembre de 2010, La Sombra y Máscara Dorada participaron en el torneo de cinco días Super J Tag League. Tras ganar dos de sus cuatro combates, Sombra & Dorada acabaron en el tercer puesto, no pudiendo avanzar a la final.10 Sombra & Dorada regresaron a NJPW el 4 de enero e 2011 en el evento Wrestle Kingdom V, donde derrotaron a Jushin Liger & Héctor Garza, cubriendo Sombra a Liger y ganando con eso una oportunidad al CMLL World Middleweight Championship.1112 Usó su oportunidad el 22 de enero de 2011 en Fantasticamania 2011, un evento conjunto entre NJPW y CMLL en Tokio, Japón, pero fue derrotado por Liger.13 Regresó a la promoción el 3 de julio como parte del torneo 2011 G1 Climax, que normalmente está reservado para luchadores de mayor peso.14 Empezó el torneo ganando a luchadores como Wataru Inoue o Strong Man, pero perdió las otras siete luchas, terminando el octavo de los diez luchadores de su bloque.151617 Volvió a la empresa en enero de 2012 en el evento Fantasticamania 2012. Durante la primera noche del 21 de enero, se enfrentó junto a Hiroshi Tanahashi a Kazuchika Okada & Volador Jr, pero fueron derrotados. En el evento principal de la segunda noche, defendió con éxito el NWA World Historic Welterweight Championship contra Volador Jr.18 La Sombra returned to New Japan in April to take part in the 2012 New Japan Cup. After defeating Yoshi-Hashi in his first round match, he was eliminated from the tournament in the second round by Hirooki Goto.1920 En enero de 2013, participó en los tres eventos de Fantasticamania 2013. En el evento principal de la primera noche, el 18 de enero, derrotó junto a Tanahashi a Misterioso, Jr. & Shinsuke Nakamura.21 La noche siguiente desafió a Nakamura por el IWGP Intercontinental Championship, sin éxito.22 La tercera noche derrotó a Dragón Rojo, Jr., ganando el NWA World Historic Middleweight Championship.2324 El 31 de mayo de 2013, derrotó a Nakamura en su revancha en Super Viernes, en México, para ganar el Campeonato Intercontinental de la IWGP.25262728El 20 de julio, perdió el título ante Nakamura.29 WWE (2015-presente)editar NXT Wrestling (2015-2018)editar El 19 de noviembre de 2015, se anunció que Andrade había firmado un contrato de desarrollo con WWE.30 Se le enviaría al WWE Performance Center para empezar su carrera en WWE, centrándose inicialmente en mejorar su dominio del inglés con la ayuda de Sarah Stock, una entrenadora que trabajó para CMLL durante más de una década.31. Debutó en el ring en un house show en Tampa, Florida, el 8 de enero de 2016, luchando como Manny Andrade y derrotando a Riddick Moss.4 Hasta que se le cambiaría el nombre a Andrade "Cien" Almas y fue anunciado para debutar en NXT TakeOver: The End, donde derrotó a Tye Dillinger. Tras mantenerse invicto, en NXT Takeover: Brooklyn II, fue derrotado por Bobby Roode. El 7 de septiembre en NXT, fue derrotado por Austin Aries. El 21 de septiembre en NXT, fue derrotado por Cedric Alexander. Días después, Andrade y Alexander se aliaron para participar en el Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic. El 5 de octubre, Andrade y Alexander fueron derrotados por The Revival. Al finalizar, Andrade atacó a Alexander, cambiando a heel. Almas como Campeón de NXT acompañado de su mánager Zelina Vega en NXT TakeOver: New Orleans en abril de 2018 En NXT TakeOver: San Antonio el 28 de enero de 2017, Andrade fue derrotado por Roderick Strong.32 En el episodio del 19 de julio de NXT, Andrade apareció con una mujer desconocida y atacó a Cezar Bononi antes de amenazar a No Way Jose, aunque Andrade se escapó cuando José regresó al ring33. Tras estar ausente de la competencia en el ring, Andrade volvió acompañado por la mujer, que resultó ser su nueva mánager Zelina Vega, derrotando a No Way José en el episodio del 9 de agosto de NXT y organizando una lucha en NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn III contra Johnny Gargano el 19 de agosto34, que Andrade ganó35. Andrade regresó en el episodio del 11 de octubre de NXT, donde una vez más derrotó a Johnny Gargano.36 En el episodio del 1 de noviembre de NXT, Andrade firmó un contrato en el que obtenía un combate contra Drew McIntyre por el Campeonato de NXT, antes de atacarlo esa noche.37. El 18 de noviembre en NXT TakeOver: WarGames, Andrade derrotó a Drew McIntyre ganando el Campeonato de NXT.38 El 27 de enero en NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia, Andrade defendió con éxito el título contra Johnny Gargano.39 La lucha de Andrade con Gargano en TakeOver: Philadelfia fue muy aclamada, al obtener cinco estrellas del periodista del boletín Wrestling Observer, Dave Meltzer, convirtiéndose en la primera lucha en la historia de NXT en recibir una calificación de cinco estrellas, así como el sexto de WWE y el primero desde la lucha de John Cena contra CM Punk en Money in the Bank 2011.40 El 28 de enero en Royal Rumble, Almas hizo su primera aparición en el roster principal al ingresar como participante sorpresa en el número 7 durante el Royal Rumble Match, en el que eliminó a Kofi Kingston antes de ser eliminado por Randy Orton41. El 3 de febrero, durante un Live Event de NXT, Andrade se asoció con Zelina Vega en su primera lucha como parte de la compañía, en la que fueron derrotados por Johnny Gargano y Candice LeRae42. En el episodio del 21 de febrero de NXT, Almas defendió con éxito el título contra Johnny Gargano en una lucha Títle vs. Carrer donde, si Gargano hubiera perdido, se habría visto obligado a abandonar NXT.43 El 8 de abril en NXT TakeOver: New Orleans, fue derrotado por Aleister Black, perdiendo el título.44 El 18 de abril hicieron su última aparición de NXT donde Andrade acompañó a Zelina en su lucha contra Candice LeRae quien también acompañó a Johnny Gargano, donde Vega fue derrotada por LeRae.45 2018editar El 17 de abril en SmackDown Live, Almas fue reclutado como parte de WWE Superstar Shake-up, acompañado de su mánager Zelina Vega.46 El día 15 de mayo de 2018 Almas debutó como superestrella de SmackDown, teniendo como oponente a Jake Constantino, el cual salió victorioso luego de aplicar su Hammerlock DDT.47La semana siguiente Almas derrotó al jobber Kevin Bennett sin ningún problema. El 10 de julio, Almas derrotó a Sin Cara. El 15 de julio, en el Kick-off de Extreme Rules, Almas derrotó a Sin Cara nuevamente. Dos días después, fue derrotado por el Campeón de WWE AJ Styles siendo su primera derrota en el roster principal. La siguiente semana en SmackDown Live, Almas derrotó a Rusev. El 2 de octubre en SmackDown Live, Almas junto con Vega, fueron derrotados por R-Truth y Carmella. El 6 de noviembre en SmackDown Live, Almas fue derrotado por Rey Mysterio. El 13 de diciembre en SmackDown Live, Almas fue derrotado por Jeff Hardy. El 18 de diciembre en SmackDown Live, Almas y el Campeón de WWE Daniel Bryan fueron derrotados por AJ Styles y Mustafa Ali. El 25 de diciembre, Almas fue derrotado por Ali. 2019-presenteeditar El 1 de enero de 2019 en SmackDown Live, Almas y Zelina Vega fueron derrotadas por John Cena y Becky Lynch en una lucha de parejas mixtas. El 8 de enero en SmackDown, Almas y Samoa Joe derrotó a Mustafa Ali y Rey Mysterio. En ese mismo mes, su nombre fue acortado simplemente a Andrade El 15 de enero en SmackDown Live, Andrade logró derrotar a Rey Mysterio. El 27 de Enero participó en la Royal Rumble 2019 entrando con el numero 19 y quedando entre los últimos 4 siendo eliminado finalmente por Braun Strowman. El 26 de febrero tuvo una oportunidad titular por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos, en una triple amenaza en la que participó Rey Mysterio y el campeón R-Truth en un reto abierto, pero no tuvo éxito. participó nuevamente en una fatal de 4 esquinas por el campeonato, el 5 de marzo que tuvo los mismos participantes mas Samoa Joe quien finalmente capturo el título. Tuvo otra oportunidad en Fastlane ante Mysterio, R-Truth y Joe, pero fue ganado por este último. Participó en la batalla real en el KICK OFF de Wrestelmania 35 pero no tuvo éxito, dos semanas después Andrade había sido traspasado a Raw debido al Superstar Shake-up) y derrotó a Finn Balor debido a una interferencia de Zelina Vega. La semana siguiente en el episodio del 23 de abril de SmackDown, Bálor salió victorioso en una lucha de revancha contra Andrade, quien había sido traspasado nuevamente a SmackDown. Andrade participó en el Money in the Bank Ladder match, pero el combate fue ganado por Brock Lesnar (quien fue añadido al combate de último momento como reemplazo de Sami Zayn). En el evento Super Show-Down, desde Jeddah, Arabia Saudita, Balor defendió el título contra Andrade, usando su personaje de Demon King. En el episodio del 14 de octubre de Raw,en la primera selección del Draft Andrade fue traspasado a la marca Raw. tuvo una pequeña racha invicta en la marca roja. El 21 de octubre se enfrentó a de Oro|Sin Cara] ganando por interferencia de Zelina Vega. La siguiente semana en Raw sin cara fue acompañado por Carolina para que se encargue de Zelina Vega durante su combate contra Andrade, sin Andrade obtuvo nuevamente la victoria. En el Kick-Off de WWE Crown Jewel, participó en la 20-Man Battle Royal Match por una oportunidad al Campeonato de los Estados Unidos de AJ Styles, sin embargo no pudo consegirlo. El Raw del 9 de Diciembre perdió su invicto en luchas individuales en la marca roja ante Humberto Carrillo perdiendo nuevamente contra el en el Kick Off de TLC, en el episodio del 16 de Diciembre durante una Gauntlet Match, para decidir al retador del Campeonato de los Estados Unidos que ostentaba Rey Mysterio, Andrade atacó brutalmente a Humberto dejándolo inhabilitado para luchar y llevándose la Victoria debido a que su rival no podía luchar. Andrade reclamaría la oportunidad el 26 de diciembre de 2019 en un House Show en el Madison Square Garden, donde se llevaría la victoria y el título, siendo su primer título en el roster principal. En luchaeditar La Sombra haciendo una hurricanrana a Mephisto. * Movimientos finales ** Como Andrade "Cien" Almas *** Hammerlock DDT *** Running double knee strike a un oponente arriconado en el esquinero ** Como La Sombra *** Split-legged corkscrew senton, a veces precedido de un forward fireman's carry slam *** Brillante Driver / Shadow Driver / Sombra Driver (Schoolboy suplex) * Movimientos de firma'''Andrade "Cien"¨Almas aplicando una variante elevada del "Hammerlock DDT" a Aleister Black. ** Jumping spinning heel kick ** Springboard Triangle Choke -2007-2015 Aún usado esporádicamente ** Fujiwara armbar ** Northern Lights Suplex ** Double Hop Moonsault (Diving moonsault, aterrizando de pie y siguiendo con un standing moonsault) ** Fireman's carry takeover ** Frankensteiner ** Tiger feint kick ** Springboard Plancha ** Moonsault Plancha ** Corkscrew Plancha ** Huracanrana ** 450° splash ** Springboard dropkick ** Snap scoop slam ** Split-legged moonsault ** Wheelbarrow suplex * '''Mánagers ** Zelina Vega Campeonatos y logroseditar Andrade como Campeón de NXT. * CBS Sports ** Lucha del año (2018) vs. Johnny Gargano en NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia48 * Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre/CMLL ** NWA World Welterweight Championship (1 vez) ** Campeonato Mundial Histórico de Peso Medio de la NWA (1 vez) ** Campeonato Mundial Histórico Peso Wélter de NWA (2 veces) ** Campeonato Mundial de Parejas del CMLL (1 vez) – con Volador, Jr.49 ** Campeonato Mundial de Tríos del CMLL (1 vez) – con Máscara Dorada & La Máscara50 ** Mexican National Trios Championship (1 vez) – con El Sagrado & Volador, Jr.51 ** CMLL Universal Championship (2011)52 ** La Copa Junior (2012) ** Reyes del Aire (2013) ** Torneo Gran Alternativa: (2007) – con Místico ** Torneo Nacional de Parejas Increíbles (2013) – con Volador, Jr.53 * Lucha Libre Azteca/LLA ** Campeonato Azteca de LLA (1 vez) * New Japan Pro Wrestling/NJPW ** IWGP Intercontinental Championship (1 vez)25 * NXT Wrestling ** NXT Championship (1 vez)38 ** NXT Year-End Award por la lucha del año (2018) vs. Johnny Gargano en NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia * World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE ** WWE United States Championship (1 vez, actual) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Situado en el N.º 389 en los PWI 500 de 200754 ** Situado en el N.º 192 en los PWI 500 de 200855 ** Situado en el N.º 191 en los PWI 500 de 200956 ** Situado en el N.º 91 en los PWI 500 de 201057 ** Situado en el N.º 131 en los PWI 500 de 201158 ** Situado en el N.º 121 en los PWI 500 de 201259 ** Situado en el N.º 52 en los PWI 500 de 201360 ** Situado en el N.º 119 en los PWI 500 de 201461 ** Situado en el N.º 155 en los PWI 500 de 201562 ** Situado en el N.º 130 en los PWI 500 de 201663 ** Situado en el N.º 189 en los PWI 500 de 201764 ** Situado en el N.º 13 en los PWI 500 de 201865 ** Situado en el N.° 68 en los PWI 500 de 201966 * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Lucha 5 estrellas (2018) vs. Johnny Gargano en NXT TakeOver: Philaldelphia el 27 de enero Luchas de apuestaseditar Artículo principal: Luchas de apuestas